Scarlets Adventure
by Scarlet of the Shadows
Summary: Scarlet must go on an adventure to save the Dimension of Shadows, her home, after Charon Voidseeker puts a spell on it. Scarlet meets some friends on the way and with their help, is able to save the dimension. Disclaimer: I dont own Winx Club, Charon, Reotem or Voidstar. Winx is from Rainbow S.r.l and Charon and those are from StylishDescent. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I've decided to do one and Scarlet is NOT related to any of the Winx, but she is still a fairy. Accepting OCs, but other wise, I own Scarlet, the Shadow Dimension, Scarlet's Boyfriend(Joey) and the Shadeix transformation. For the OCs, go to my profile, everything is there. -Kristal.K**

**Scarlet's POV**

"WINX, SHADEIX!" I screamed. I transformed into a scarlet mini tank top, black mini skirt, scarlet wings with black music notes and a black streak appeared right beside my scarlet one. My gold bracelet got 9 ruby charms and 1 onyx charm. I flew into the air.  
"Pathetic Pixie." Spat Charon Voidseeker. Charon is a witch. She wore a purple robe with a green jewel at the chest. The jewel is a spirit crystal, in which her brother, Reotem.

"What are you doing here, Charon?" I asked.  
"Oh, just taking over the Shadow Dimension." Charon said cooly.  
"We have nothing you want. SHADOW OF THE KING!" I said, creating an army of shadows, as if I was the King or Queen.  
"Pathetic. You think you can defeat me? VOIDSTAR!" Charon cried, summoning her pet Voidsnake.

"VOID BREATH!" Charon called. Voidstar breathed a wispy green smoke over my face.  
I felt myself getting weaker.  
"TRANSPORT!" I muttered. I disappeared, reappearing a few feet away.  
"SHADOW MELD!" I called, melting into the shadows, becoming one with the darkness. I made my way through the shadows until I was right behind Charon.

"Running now, Pixie? I'll find you!" Charon said, unaware of the dark spell I was creating behind her.  
"POWER OF THE SHADOWS, GIVE YOURSELF TO ME! KEEP THE-" I was knocked out of the air by Voidstar's tail.  
"PORTAL OF DENIAL!" I screamed. The portal wrapped itself around Voidstar, taking him to a place where he would not be summoned for about an hour.

"POWER OF THE SHADOWS, GIVE YOURSELF TO ME! KEEP THE LIGHT SAFE TILL IT BREAKS THROUGH THE DARKNESS! YONDER SHADOW BRINGS THE SAFENESS TO MY HOME, THE ONE THING MOST IMPORTANT TO ME! GIVE THE POW-" This time Charon knocked me off my feet.

"Saying poems now, eh, Pixie? POWER OF THE VOID!" Charon yelled. A void opened up in the ground, swallowing me up. I heard Charon place a dark spell over the Shadow Dimension, my home. I felt my eyes getting heavy, and after a few seconds, they closed.

**So how was it? REVIEW! No Beta for this, or for that matter, none of my Chapters. I want to know because this is my own creation. I can get some OCs for this one. Charon Voidseeker, Reotem and Voidstar are creations of StylishDescent. I own Scarlet and the shadow Dimension. -Scarlet of the Shadows**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! So I'm making another chapter. Maybe later I'll do an April Fools book. So lets get going! By the way, scarlet knows Musa and the Winx so I changed my mind on that. -Scarlet of the Shadows**

**Scarlet POV**

I woke up in a puddle of sweat.  
"Scarlet! Are you ok?" I heard someone ask. I surveyed the room.  
"Hey Muse. Yeah, I just had a horrible dream." I said to Musa, my friend from Magix and the Winx Club. I knew her because when I was younger, my parents died. I was sent to Earth to be safe. I was adopted by Musa's family and was trained as a fairy. Musa is just older than me. She went to Alfea one year before.

"What was it about?" She asked.  
"Well, Charon Voidseeker was battling me and I started to put a SAFE spell on the dimension. Voidstar knocked me out of the air, so I sent him through the PORTAL OF DENIAL. I tried to do the spell again but Charon knocked me down, then opened a void under neath me. I fell and I heard her put a DARK spell on the Dimension." I told Musa.

"Oh, Honey, that was no dream." Musa said. She started to morph. Musa was Charon!  
"VOID!" Charon called. A void opened under my bed and I was falling again. I heard Charon put another DARK spell on the Shadows. My eyes drooped and shut.

**So Yes its short. But this was supposed to be short. SPOILER! This is another dream. Oops. Dang it. Probably shouldn't have said that. (Musa is in the next chapter. I thought about it over night and came up with this Idea.) Hope you liked this Chapter! REVIEW! -Scarlet of the Shadows**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAI! Sorry its been a while and that I havent updated! Its just my teacher has been UGH, and school has been GRRR! Its frustrating! I just wanna throw a chair! *Throws chair out window* Oops, hehe, probably should have opened that. Anyway, I hope this is good. *Runs outside and picks up chair. Brings it inside and sits on it***

* * *

I woke up, drenched in sweat. I quickly looked around the room. It was still dark. I got off my bed and got dressed in a black leather one piece suit, black knee high spike heels, my bracelet, and my crown. I stepped into the dark halls, crept down the hall, and turned a handle to Musa's room. It squeaked. I paused, peered around and slipped inside. Once in, I slid into a chair. Some CD's crashed to the floor. I winced the picked them up. I heard some springs squeak.

"Who's there? Riven? Timmy? Girls?" I heard a tired Musa.  
"Its me." I said. Standing up and walking over to her. I sat on Musa's bed. Tecna, who was up by now, turned on the light.  
"Scarlet, whats up?" Musa asked.  
"You know how a while ago Charon Voidseeker started showing up, wreaking havoc?" I aksed her.  
"Yeah."  
"I had a nightmare. She put spells on the Shadow Dimension. I... I dont know what to do. What if..." I burst into tears. I let out my frustration, my sadness, my hope. I had thought I would see my parents. I couldnt. I thought they went into hiding.

"Scarlet, dont cry." Musa said, hugging me. Tecna came over and sat on the other side of me. She wrapped her arms around us both.  
"What if my parents did this? What if they're _NOT_ dead?" I said, gaining hope. There was a knock on the door. Stella, Bloom and Flora walked in.  
"Whats going on?" Stella asked.  
I explained what happened.

"Heres the plan." Bloom said.  
"For what?" I asked.  
"To defeat the Trix. They're up to their old tricks again." Bloom said. "So, heres the plan."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Sorry if its short. . I have a busy schedule. ((0)) (0)) HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! BAI! BAI BAI BAI BAI BAI BAI! EmoChick1616 is OUT! *Throws chair out broken window. Jumps out after it***


End file.
